custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Destroy
"Destroy" is a former member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, Dark Hunters, and a current member of the Shadow Makuta Brotherhood. History Early Life "Destroy" was created as a member of the Makuta species 100,000 years ago by Mata Nui, out of Antidermis from the Makuta pool. His purpose was to create Rahi to populate the Matoran Universe. 80,000 years before the Great Cataclysm, "Destroy" took part in a massive assault on the fortress of the League of Six Kingdoms. He then witnessed the capture of the Barraki, Botar's arrival, and the teleportation of the Barraki and Botar to The Pit. When Teridax decided to rebel against Makuta Miserix, he decided to side himself with Teridax. He eventually evolved into a gaseous state that could live temporarily without a body. Dark Hunters Eventually, "Destroy" decided to join the Dark Hunters, leaving the Brotherhood of Makuta. After joining, he was given the codename, "Destroy" by "The Shadowed One." Most of his life afterward is unknown. After Teridax's death, he evacuated the Matoran Universe to live on Spherus Magna. Shadow Makuta Brotherhood After arriving on Spherus Magna, "Destroy" was invited to join the Shadow Makuta Brotherhood, which he accepted. At one point, Metrados, leader of the Shadow Makuta Brotherhood, tasked him with planning the assault on the Spherus Magna Rebels' fortress. After he was finished, he traveled to Destrak Nui, where he presented his plan to Metrados and the six other leaders of the Shadow Makuta. "Destroy" was then sent to intercept Omnidax. Afterward, he retreated back to the fortress of the Shadow Makuta Brotherhood, where he made final preparations for the attack on the Spherus Magna Rebel's fortress. He was also present at the fortress during the invasion. The War "Destroy" was, soon after, tasked by Metrados to hunt and kill "The Shadowed One". However, as he was leaving, he found Skovax and Draxo in the war chamber, and hoped to kill them. However, during the battle, he had knocked out Skovax, but the combined force of Draxo and the now-escaped Entak prevented him from doing so. While searching for "The Shadowed One", he, disguised as Miserix, found Skvoax near Bota Magna, and tried to kill him, but was stopped by "Nobody", who revealed him as "Destroy". During their fight, Skovax and "Nobody" tried hiding in the forest, but "Destroy", now in the form of a dragon, attempted to hunt them in the forest. However, "Nobody" and Skvoax eventually took him down, causing him to fall into the forest. After his defeat, he was teleported to the Destrak Nui fortress, where Metrados destroyed his armor and incinerated his essence with a blast of laser vision, since Metrados now thought of him as useless to him. Weapons and Abilities Being a Makuta, "Destroy" can use Shadow energy. He can create Shadow hands, blast Shadow, and do other things. He also has access to the 42 Rahkshi powers. Being made of Antidermis, "Destroy" can inhabit any robotic or non-living body and take it over. "Destroy" carries two scythes, which he can use for melee combat and channeling his Shadow energy. It is unknown what his Kanohi is.